


Undecim

by wellhereweare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Hyper Pregnancy, M/M, Pregnancy, Pretty soft emotionally except for the horrifying circumstances tbh, animal ears/tails au, hershel is a ginger border collie man, luke is a cat boy, porny but tender, trans catboy luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/pseuds/wellhereweare
Summary: Luke's been feeling poorly since he got pregnant, but eleven babies will do that. Hershel has a few ideas to help.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Undecim

**Author's Note:**

> Another pregnant trans man/boy story, but it's my account.
> 
> The setting for this one is some people are born with animal traits, usually ears/tails/instincts. Hershel has dark red border collie, and Luke's is brown british long haired cat.  
> An additional element is that heats and, once pregnant, multiples are common among that portion of the population. Luke had the (good/bad) luck to both have heats and be especially fertile. After crawling into Hershel's bed very early in their living together during his first heat, he's now very, very pregnant.
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Feminine warns for genitals, mostly clit  
> Pregnant Trans boy  
> Pregnancy in general  
> Again, very underage. Luke is 10-11 here, and Hershel is ~35.

Luke expected very little from their “vacation,” a long weekend at a hotel on the other side of London. He’d been in a terrible mood for what felt like ages. Stretched tight around a belly bigger than the rest of his body, the aching made it hard to sleep, even though he was exhausted from being overheated all the time. He couldn’t even walk. Hershel had to tuck him into what looked like an oversized pram just to help him get into the hotel.

“This elevator is taking  _ forever _ .” He whined, tail flickering against his leg. At least check-in hadn’t been much trouble, he thought.

“I’m sorry, dear boy.” Hershel’s voice was low and fond, and it exasperated Luke a little. It was hard to complain at the man when he just sounded pleased to be listening to Luke do it.

The door dinged, and the pram began to move. A minute later, it stopped again. This would be their room, Luke guessed, and he heard a door click. 

The top of the pram opened, and he squinted up at Hershel’s gently smiling face.  _ Jerk, _ he thought, without any force. He lifted his arms and, carefully, the man picked him up. 

It was much harder than it once was, the boy knew. Luke weighed more than twice what he had when he’d gotten pregnant. Still, the man held him tightly and walked to the bed. He arranged Luke with a fluffy pillow under his back and fetched and folded the pram so he could bring it in.

Laid out in the middle of a large soft bed, Luke could admit that, potentially, the hotel might have benefits. The air conditioning was certainly a plus, sending goosebumps over him. Apparently, Hershel had requested a whole mountain of pillows, too, that he carefully piled into a squishy nest around and under Luke. 

When he finished, the boy was propped in a way that relieved some of the tension in his abused back, and he sighed as the muscles started to relax a little.

“I’ll be right back, Love.” Hershel said, pecking him as he stood up. “I have a surprise for you.”

Laying half on his side in the nest Hershel built for him, his wheezy purr vibrated his whole chest. Unable to see most of the room, Luke laid back and traced shapes in the grain of the wood panels with his eyes.

Reading was hard. Watching TV was hard. Everything was hard because he couldn’t see around his belly. He scowled at what looked a winged piggy surrounded by tiny trees. Ears perking up, he heard the water start in the next room.

He squinted in the direction of sound. Hershel knew better than to surprise him with bathtime, but he couldn’t think of what else it would be, now. The purr slipped down a register, almost growling, and it rattled around. He  _ ached _ . He really didn’t want to fight about this right now. He thumped his head on the pillow.

“Luke?” Hershel called, standing in the doorway. The man’s collie ears were pressed back against his head. “Please trust me on this, alright?”

“It  _ is _ a bath!” Hissing, Luke tried to push himself up and utterly failed. Too big, he thought, frustrated. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Luke, please.” The boy scowled at it but allowed himself to be picked up. “Thank you, my dear.” Hershel picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

The room was humid, almost unpleasantly warm from the steam, but it was beautiful. Softly lit by candles, it was all carefully carved marble. Sitting Luke on the edge of a huge tub, Hershel set to work undressing him. An oversized sundress came up over his head. Hershel stopped for a moment, obviously admiring him. Luke growled a little, starting for flush. They’d done  _ it _ a lot since that first time, but it’d been a while. Hershel said he was worried about that kind of thing being dangerous now that he was so big. He thought sometimes it was really that the man thought he wasn’t pretty like this. Then, Hershel would look at him like that, like he was perfect, and it melted away.

Still, he wanted to do it again soon.

The man unsnapped Luke’s small bra, slowly. It had the snaps in the front, thankfully. Luke hadn’t wanted to wear one at all at first, but what little it helped his back was worth it. Anyway, the little pink bows on this one were nice. 

Hershel’s hands smoothed over his chest as he pushed the bra off Luke’s shoulders and then over his soft chest. Luke shivered. Hershel caressed his tummy as he moved to lift him a little by the hips. Luke helped, pushing his soft shorts off, and was rewarded with another peck on the cheek and a wag of Hershel’s tail. 

“This had better help  _ a lot _ .” Luke grumbled as Hershel picked him up once more and slowly lowered him into the water. Instinctively, he pulled his legs up, and his tail flickered away from the water. Eventually though, there was no escape, and Luke was mostly submerged.

His first response was to hiss or growl, but after a moment sitting in the hot water, he realized his muscles were starting to relax. Also, he was sitting at all, a thing he hadn’t managed in a month without a lot of help.

Looking at Hershel, he found the man smiling brightly at him, and Luke smiled back shyly, ears finally relaxing. He usually hated water, he still kind of did, but having a bath like this did help.

“I have a few other things I thought you might like?” Hershel said, a small shopping bag in hand. Luke had seen it on the pram when he was first tucked into it, but he’d been too grumpy to think much of it at the time.

“You got me presents?” Luke asked, delighted. “A toy?” Hershel nodded.  
“Among other things.” He presented Luke with a small wind up boat and a few duckies. One of them even had cat ears, and it was immediately his favorite. Hershel set it in his outstretched hand and settled the rest into the water. “And I thought you might like these too.” Hershel pulled two deep purple balls out of the bag and dropped one into the water as Luke bit into Kitty Duck. 

Luke jumped, ears high, as he noticed the ball was fizzing. Hershel dropped in the second as he explained. “There’s a bit too much water for a bath bomb to do anything if I only used one.” The fizzing was slowly turning the water purple as a gentle lavender scent rose out of the water. Closing his eyes, Luke relaxed against the wall of the bath and took it in.

“Thank you, Hershel.” He said, muffled around the ducky. His insides felt loud, though, and very warm, and he just loved the man so much. “Can you get in with me? It’s really big.”

Concern crossed his face, and he seemed conflicted for a moment before nodding and setting aside his hat to undress. When he was naked, he stepped in slowly and pulled Luke into his lap. 

They sat like that quietly, Hershel massaging Luke’s thighs and belly as Luke enjoyed the gentle touch transfixed.

Finally, Hershel slowed to a stop.

“I’m going to slide you down a little. Straighten your legs out.” He instructed gently. “You’ll be safe, I promise.” 

Luke did what the man asked, as Hershel slowly settled him the rest of the way into the water. It was scary, until he realized that his belly was bobbing to the surface naturally, and he relaxed into it, head resting on Hershel’s lap.

The weight was gone. Luke almost started to cry, the relief was so intense. He felt weightless, floating there. He bit down on ducky still in his mouth and closed his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid in the water, hypnotized by the feeling of lightness. He came to himself all at once and found the water had cooled to close to room temperature. He bleared up at Hershel who was absently petting his hair.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“I’m not sure,” He said. “I kept an eye on you, so you were safe either way. Do you want to get out?”

Luke thought it over for a moment, and, with some lamentation, nodded.

“We can have a bath again tomorrow?” Luke asked. Hershel chuckled, nodding, as he carefully stood. He dried himself off quickly, then pulled Luke up onto the side to gently dry him off as well. 

The drying was slower with Luke, almost tentative. Hershel took care with him that he hadn’t with himself, dragging the soft towel slowly over his hair and arms. He wiped Luke’s broad belly, kissing his distended belly button before moving lower. Luke’s thighs and legs were next, and Hershel kissed them as well. 

The trip into the bedroom pressed against Hershel’s bare chest was much nicer. Luke had found, even on the worst days, it was hard to be in a bad mood when you were cuddling naked. Hershel lay Luke naked in his nest and sat beside him. Luke shot him a curious look, and Hershel flashed a small brown bottle at him. Oil. 

The man opened it, and the room, like the bathroom, began to smell of lavender. He poured a bit into his hand and set it aside, before rubbing the oil over his palms and resting them on Luke’s thin back.

The pressure started soft and slowly intensified as he ran his hands over Luke’s back. Moaning, the boy melted into the bed. Over and over, the man stroked up the length of Luke’s back until there wasn’t a drop of tension in his body, just a lingering warmth. He felt a bit like jello.

“I feel really good.” Luke slurred a little. Without the background noise of aches and overwhelming heat, Luke found himself mired in a different side effect of pregnancy. As though he’d caught on, Hershel’s hands slowed, lingered. They drifted lower to his sides and heavy belly.

“Would you like me to make you feel a little better?” Hershel asked, strangely solemn. He did that sometimes, treated sex with Luke as though it were sacred. It made the boy go hot all over. 

“Please?”

The man bowed over him to kiss his neck, one of his broad hands groping at Luke’s belly. Giggling, Luke bared his throat. Hershel would caress his stomach and rut against it endlessly, if Luke let him. They’d spent a lovely afternoon just that way a couple months before. 

Hershel pushed Luke onto his left side and rearranged the nest around himself, so they lay flush against one another inside it. Levering on hand under Luke, Hershel slipped it under his belly to brush his fingertips over the lips of Luke’s privates. He gasped, jolting against Hershel’s chest.

“ _ More _ .” He demanded, voice husky. Tonight was not a night he needed a slow start, and ever obedient, Hershel dipped his fingers into the sodden mess Luke already was and traced around his clit. The circles narrowed, one by one, until he was rubbing it directly, and Luke was crying out, face turned into the pillow. “More, Hershel, please! Inside.” Luke whined. He was wound so tightly, but still, it wasn’t enough.

“Luke, the babies...” Hershel managed, voice a smoky ruin. Luke whined again, louder, and tried to wiggle back against the hardness he felt pressed into his leg. Hershel groaned, dropping his head onto Luke’s shoulder for a moment. “We could try anal?”

Luke didn’t know what that meant, but he nodded fervently. Hershel rolled back to rummage through a side table, arm still caught under Luke’s body, and after a moment, returned. Something clicked behind Luke. After a moment, it clicked again, and Hershel pressed wet fingers into his bottom.

It felt unbelievable. There was discomfort and strangeness, but just having something inside him after so long sent him almost feral. Purring and mewling, his tail flicked wildly. Hershel growled and nipped the back of Luke’s neck lightly, and the boy almost shouted.

“Do it!” He managed to get out. “Put it in, please, Hershel,  _ it’s been so long. _ ”

The man hesitated, for a moment, before sliding in all the way to the base in one long, slow thrust. Luke felt split open, in the best way, like Hershel had filled what little space left inside him there was to be filled. He was pulled taut, as big and as full as he could get, he thought.

“Are you alright, Luke?”

Unable to answer, he just yowled into the pillow and reached back to dig his nails into the man. He tried to squeeze around where Hershel was inside him, but his muscles were at their limit. The man nipped him again, understanding, and started to move. The hand rubbing at his clit, which had stilled, started up again, and the other settled on Luke’s stomach, blatantly groping at it.

The world blurred for Luke, the scrape of teeth and the tension in his body rising higher and higher, until he finally shattered. The man kept going for a minute or maybe forever, before spending himself hot and deep. Time had abandoned Luke as he slowly came back together, barely aware of Hershel pulling out and moving away.

A thin blanket was draped over him, and he felt like he was dreaming. It was  _ finally _ the right temperature. Nothing ached except the pleasant soreness he could feel seeping into his bottom. The tension he’d noticed when they’d gotten into bed was thoroughly relieved. Sighing happily, the boy stretched out and snuggled his face into the pillow. He only needed one more thing, and after a moment, he felt the bed shift as Hershel lay behind him and, by the sound, pulled a heavier blanket over himself.

The man wrapped an arm around Luke, gently rubbing circles into the boy’s belly. 

“Do you feel any better, Luke?” Hershel asked.

“Mm, it’d be perfect with just  _ one _ more thing.” Luke teased, giggling when the man kissed him. “Perfect!” He chirped. “Now a nap, and you should feed me later.”

“Just one more thing, hm?” Hershel said, voice full of humor. Luke hummed and closed his eyes, content in the easy comfort and affection. He thought, as he drifted off, that he wanted his kittens to be this happy one day.

**Author's Note:**

> A note for those interested, Luke is having eleven babies bc 9 got into a... Disagreement with Mormons about how the religion has historically been very racist. We added a baby to the original idea for each Mormon that dm'd them, but had to cap it at 11 bc it was starting to get out of hand.  
> If you enjoy it, please let me know.


End file.
